Is it Really You?
by Allyjames15
Summary: when Austin and Ally lose contact after being in the same sixth grade class they meet again forgetting they knew each other. but when they begging to remember each other they realize they are falling in love!
1. Chapter 1:sixth grade

**Disclaimer: do not own Austin and Ally except I do own this plot.**

_AN: its so fluffy its a pillow!_

Ally looked up from her brand new song book she had just bought the previous day so she didn't have such a disorganized mess with her beloved lyrics. She read the neon blue print on the board that read:

COUPLE OF THE YEAR!

Victory and Dallas!

She sighed. She found the idea of dating at twelve ridicules, not that she didn't want a boyfriend someday but she just thought it would be better to wait for the right person. Though when people all clapped she cheered for them also.

Victory came up to her, "Hey Ally! Can I sign you shirt?" Ally nodded softly and turned her back to Victory who scribbled her name then left. She turned back to her book and was about to write down a lyric when the most hyper kid in class besides his best friend walked up to her. Austin Moon. Ally didn't dislike him but he was a bit rude. "Hi Ally!"

Ally smiled up at him from her desk, "Hi Austin! Dez." Austin smiled, "you should smile more often Ally. You look…nice," he blushed as did Ally. "Thanks. So anything you need?" Austin suddenly stuck a hand out with seven different sharpie markers, "wanna sign my shirt!?" Ally took a neon blue marker and Austin turned around so she could sign it, "Ok sure." Ally quickly scribbled down her signature she practiced for when she became famous(or so she hoped).

She tapped his shoulder and handed him back the sharpie, "Thanks! Can I sign yours?" Ally nodded and pulled her long curly hair out of the way so Austin could sign it. She felt Austin write down a couple of words then cap the marker again. "Ok all done." Austin and Dez sat down with her just as her best friend Trish walked back in from her Hall Monitor. "hey Ally. I just got something so cool! Look!" she showed Ally a small music note necklace. "Oooo! Pretty! Where did you get it Trish?!"

"I found it on the play ground! Isn't it pretty?" After twenty minutes of them fighting over whether to keep it or turn it. Finally Ally won and Trish went and handed it in to the teacher. She walked back and pointed at the white board where Ally, Austin and Dez turned to see that now it read in neon green:

SOULD BE A COUPLE!

Austin and Ally!

The day ended quickly after that. Ally and Austin awkwardly avoided each other to a certain extent until the bell rang. Austin when up to Ally and handed her a letter that read: do not open until the first day of summer vacation! Ally smiled and gave a Austin a quick kiss on the cheek then ran to her mom with the letter clutched tight in her hand. "So Ally who's that boy?" her mom asked with a sly smile. "Oh mom he's a friend…" With that they left for home to start summer not knowing that Austin and Ally would not meet again for three more years.

* * *

_AN: I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow! but we'll see because I'm busy party planning._


	2. Chapter 2:eighth grade

_AN: thank you to the people who actually took the time to review on this story it means a lot to me because I honestly didn't thing anyone would read it! I hope this keeps you ok for now. I will try and post and update everyday. but this week will be hard because my quince is this Saturday:) thank you for everything. if anyone has ideas id be happy to listen! love yall!_

* * *

Ally smiled as Trish walked into Sonic Boom, "Hey Trish! What's up?" Trish posed showing off her head band, "Guess who figured out how to customize head bands!" The head band had a small Christmas tree with little tiny lights that lit up when she clapped (which she demonstrated), and had tiny gifts under it and a small elf. "Aww Trish! That's so cute! Merry Christmas!" Ally stepped out from behind the counter and hugged her best friend, "Thanks Ally! Merry Christmas! And don't worry I made you a head band too!" Trish took out a small bag from behind her back, "Tadaa!"

Ally took the bag slowly, "Thanks…Trish." She pulled out the pink tissue paper and saw at the bottom a round wrapped package. She pulled it out and unwrapped it. "What do you think?" The head band was red and had a big 'A' on it that was yellow and had small light bulbs that turned on with a switch on the back. Ally slipped it on her head smiling, "Trish this is amazing! Thank you so much!" she hugged Trish again but she pulled away, "hug me after you see the other thing inside." Ally rummaged through the bag and found a small velvet box, "what's this?" she opened t and saw a small necklace with music note on it. Studding it more carefully she noticed it looked familiar, "Trish it's so pretty! Where'd you get it from?"

" Well remember in sixth grade I found one just like this and you made me give it back," she put air quotes around the last three words, "well I liked it and had one made like it but this one… has 'Ally' inscribed! Look at the back!" Ally did what she was told and saw her name was edged on it. She yelped and hugged Trish with all her might, "you are the best, best friend ever!" Trish lunged softly and patted her friends back, "you're welcome Ally! Where's my gift?"

Twenty miles away Austin and Dez sat around their Christmas tree, singing their own versions of Christmas Carols:

_Jingles bells Austin smells Dezy laid an egg!_

_ Mimi sings and Mikey stinks_

_But we love them anyway!_

They finished that particular jingle and laughed hysterically, "Hey Dez you really think I smell," Austin asked suddenly upset. "Not unless you count smelling Awsom-ous!" said Dez on his best mock gladiator voice. Austin sighed in relief, "OH good. I wouldn't want Al-uh…want to smell bad.." Dez didn't catch Austin's slip up. "So ready for your gift buddy?" Austin nodded contently as Dez handed him an envelope. Austin's face fell but took the thin paper anyway, "Open it!"

Austin complied and carelessly opened the envelope ripping a small piece of the thing inside off, "oops…sorry Dez,"

"That's ok it doesn't matter!" Austin pulled out the picture inside. It was of his first grade class. On the edge was himself, then next to him was the strawberry red hair of Dez. Next to Dez was a small boy who was tan and had dark brown hair(Dallas), then a small girl with extremely curly black hair(Trish), and besides her a small strand of brown curly hair was visible but the rest of the image was torn off. "What do you think?" Austin smiled at Dez, for him it was the most normal gift he'd ever gotten from his best friend and he truly like it, "I love it Dez!" The hugged for a bit then continued the random carols starting with "God rest yeh Merry Stink Darts.," leaving the ripped part of the picture when a small shy girl with brown eyes, remain forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3: highschool first day

_AN: ok so I don't know if I'm so happy with this chapter but it leads to the next one. ok once again I would like to thank everyone who took their time to review! I'm so happy I get a thrill when I get a new one! thank you!_

* * *

The beginning of high school was not at all what it's cracked up to be. Ally could not find her classes the first day because there were so many buildings around. Her first class was band (of course! Her dad doses sell instruments after all) which was the easiest to find since there was big building marked as "Band hall". She walked in and saw tons of kid walking in different directions in tight groups, "wow my first day and I already feel like an outsider." Suddenly someone bumped into her. A blond boy who was about five foot ten was the cause. "Oh sorry," he began to apologize as all her books and pens fell to the ground and he began to pick them up.

Ally began to help him get her stuff but when they reached for the same neon blue sharpie pen they stopped when their hands met and looked up. Ally felt warmth flood her cheeks as beautiful, sparkling, chocolate brown eyes met her's, "I-um…sorry. I—I'm Ally…do—do I know you?" she asked suddenly perplexed at the boy's striking resemblance to an…old friend.

"A—Ally? Ally Dawson?" Ally's heart flew to her throat, "It is you! Austin Moon?!" they hugged for a little bit(awkwardly) then pulled away and began to walk into the first band hall, "So how have you been? I haven't seen you in like years," ally said rambling as she always did when she was nervous or excited, and she happened to be both. "Two years actually. And fine thank you. How have you been Ally-gator," he winked which made her blush and be even more nervous. She laughed fakery, "oh yeah ha. That's me. Ha well I'm—I'm fine! I, you know, been good. Keepin' it real," she tried but it sounded so odd she just blushed harder.

Austin smiled at her softly, "So you have band hu? Do you still play flute?" he remembered? Ally wondered why he recalled that from sixth grade. Did he remember…? "Yeah. Yeah I do. DO you still play trumpet?" Austin nodded and blushed. Ally wondered why but pretended to ignore it.

The rest of class they spent time catching up and avoiding certain subjects such as, sixth grade (any further), the letter and the shirt, also the vote. The bell rang and Ally ran to her next class (debate) while Austin when to his, Spanish. She spent the rest of the day romanticizing about sixth grade until finally her last class ended and she ran straight home, into her room, and pulled out a box marked: 6th Grade.

She pulled out the letter and began to read it through again for what seemed like the billionth time. It was worn out from being folded and un-folded again.

_ Dear Ally-gator(see what I did there?),_

_ Hi.(imagine me blushing here) I just wanted to say I thought and I'm sure that by the time you are reading this I still do, believe that you are kinda pretty…(more blushing)and I kinda wanted to tell you a couple of things. I think your talented, I think you're smart, I think you're nice, and I think your super pretty…I guess what I want to say is that…I guess I like you. I don't wanna be with you right now because I don't want to just brake up with you. Let me just say "shall I compare thy to a summer's day?" that's doctor Sues right? (I am hopeless hu?) Well Ally I just want to say… really love you're smile, and you beautiful brown eyes that remind me of chocolate syrup on pancakes! (I love pancakes so this is a huge complement. Do you like me? Send me a note back when you see me again._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Austin Moon._

Her smile was so wide she wished she knew if he still felt that way. When Trish gave her the necklace it reminded him so much of Austin but she pushed those feelings to the side. She had not seen him in a year and he was beginning to think she wasn't going to see him ever again. She slumped down and read what her shirt said:

Austin Moon.

555-0129(my #)

She sighed happily not focusing on the fact that she didn't know if he still felt the same.

Austin Moon went home stumped. Did Ally still remember him well enough to remember the letter her wrote her? Maybe she did and that's why she was so nervous about seeing him. Maybe she had a boyfriend. With her looks of course she would. Austin slumped down near his bed and sighed upset. He had never really gotten over her. Not that he had loved her it's just he wanted to know her better. She seemed nice enough. 'She's as pretty as ever.' Hs mind said, 'yeah but now she's so much prettier than before because now she's more grown up.' He smiled at the first grade picture with a piece tapped to the edge with a small brown haired girl with amazing brown eyes. 'One day…I'm going to tell her.'

* * *

AN: I will try really hard to put the next chapter up tomorrow but I don't know my birthday is on Friday and I still need some planning. if anyone wishes me happy birthday i'd be happy:) hint hint;) well thankyou and good night.


	4. Chapter 4:letter and sneaky Dez

_ AN: ok this one is a bit better than the other one and oh thank you to AusllyBade4Ever for wishing me and early happy birthday which was her original intention:) I will try to update the other story and a new one too!_

* * *

For a whole month nothing happened. They didn't talk for two reasons. Austin thought Ally either did remember the note and she didn't like him so she acted weird around him or, she didn't remember him at all and it freaked her out that he knew so much about her, and Ally thought that Austin either stopped liking her and that he was just a typical flirty person or that her somewhat remembered her but not the whole note thing.

Ally was so disappointed she avoided him at all cost. She never told anyone about this, not even Trish but…she had written a note back. The thing was that in seventh grade they didn't talk or have classes and neither in eighth, and now…she just knew it was a bad idea to give it to him because off all the things that could go wrong. She got to Sonic Boom on the last day of the month and walked up to the practice room with her old piano. She looked around making sure no one was there, and then out of the piano she pulled out a small pink note closed with a red heart that smelled like strawberries.

It read:

_Dear Austin-nator(see what I did there? Not as good as yours but I'll take it)_

_ It's so sweet that you told me all those things and I think you are totally right. I don't think it would be good to date at a young age. It would be devastating to just brake up with a person you care about. I think I should start of by saying a couple of things about you since you did that too. I think you're sweet, and funny. I love your eyes too they remind me of coffee which is my favorite drink by the way! I think your hair is so perfect I wish I could run my hands through it! And by the way no, it is not Dr. Sues it was Shakespeare. You are not hopeless just need some help.(smile). I think I like you two Austin. I hope we know each other for a while. I'll see you soon!_

_ Yours truly,_

_ Ally-gator._

She re-sealed it with another heart sticker and put it back in the piano. If only she knew Austin was going through a similar dilemma.

Austin got home quite late from school since he tried out for the school musical (High school musical. A combination of all three dismay movies). He had auditioned for Troy but was ok with getting Ryan if it came down to it. He had sung a solo but the teacher wanted him to try a duet with a girl who wanted to help with the songs. The teacher didn't know the name but said she was a freshman like Austin.

He waited for him mom to pick him up then when he got home she lay down face down on his bed landing with a grunt. "I hope I get this part," he said as his voice was muffled but the pillow. "I hope you do too buddy-" the voice was interrupted by Austin's high pitched scream. The voice joined in, "Ahhhhhhh!? Dez! You scared me! How did you get in here?" Dez stepped out of Austin's closet, "sorry buddy. I have a key remember? SO can I ask what's wrong? You haven't been the same this past month. Are you being bullied?!"

Austin was taken aback. Sure him not talking to ally had affected him and he was a bit depressed, because that probably meant that he didn't like him and/or she did have a boy friend who made her not talk to him because he flirted with her but Austin Moon does not get bullied, "no Dez…I just… I like this girl and… I don't know… she's been avoiding me…."

"is it Ally buddy?" Austin looked at his best friend shocked, "how did you know?" Dez pointed at the closet, "Austin there is a heart with the name Ally taped to your wall." Austin blushed softly, "oh. But I think she has a boyfriend or something…she kinda ignores me…"

Dez smiled. He knew just what to do, "don't worry she'll come around! Hey I met a new friend! Her name is Trish…"

* * *

_AN: Ahhh Dez being sneaky? oooo! some things are gonna go down. I will try to post tomorrow but it's my birthday and i'm going to church and my whole wacky happy family is coming and Saturday is my quince. so the latest will be Monday to post:) love yall!_


	5. Chapter 5:the plan?

_AN: short chapter ik but I will put up more just wait._

* * *

Dez walked up to his math class and sat down next to Trish. He smiled at her while she wrote down the day's problems, "so Trish I—"

"Can it freckles! I'm trying to keep up with our work." Dez slid closer to her, "no Trish! I just found out something amazingly cool! Guess who has a crush on your friend Ally?" Dez was practically jumping up and down but Trish didn't notice, "You?"

Dez tried not to laugh at the suggestion, "no…Austin!" Trish dropped her pencil in that moment, "what?!" Dez smirked, "yep! Austin told me how he thought that Ally didn't like him that way and that he really liked her!" Trish looked at Dez in shock, "oh my gosh! This probably means they both feel the same way!" Dez hopped up, "so you're saying Ally likes him to?" Trish's face sank… "i..don't know…but I do know that there is only one way to find out if she hasn't flat out told me…" Dez was suddenly confused, "what?"

"we've got to steal ally's song book…"


	6. Chapter 6: Gabriella Montez

_AN: ok so I love this though it so typical:) I think it's adorable! comment please!_

* * *

Ally sat in the school auditorium, waiting for the person who had tried out for the lead to get there. He had another audition set for Friday with her. Though she really had bad stage fright she really wanted to help out, if she herself could not be on stage. The drama teacher had told her to stay afterschool and rehearse with said person until she got there, yet the person had not gotten there yet.

Ally checked her watch and saw it was 4:05. She sighed. She stood up and began to make her way out when she heard a familiar voice yelled, "Wait please! I'm here! I was running a little late." Ally turned to see the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Austin Moon.

The shock on Austin face was evident and showed that he too had no idea who it was that he was working with, "h—hi Ally. Y—you trying out too?" Ally tried hard not to freeze and walked to the stage where Austin was standing, right next to the piano. "Uh…no. I'm helping out with the play since I like to sing." Austin walked closer to the edge and sat there hanging his legs over the edge, looking down at Ally, "then why don't you try out?" they both knew it was hard to have this conversation.

"I…can't sing in front of an audience," she whispered. Austin could barely hear her, "what?" Ally sighed, "I have stage fright Austin!" Austin was taken aback, was the girl who sang to him when they were in sixth grade really scared of performing? "Oh. Well then how are you going to be able to sing with me for my audition?" Ally took a deep breath and climbed up on stage. She stood behind him he turned his head so he could see her better, "I'm going to do this because I need to get over my stage fright," and with that she walked to the piano and began to play the song they were to try out with.

Austin walked up to Ally from behind. It had been three days and Ally was doing really well with singing, in front of him at least. She could now play the piano in front of him and not mess up, but singing was still a challenge. She sometimes forgot the words, or stopped midway because she got chocked up or began to cry because of how scared she was to fail.

It was 4:00 and Austin was not late. Ally was already there of course, but she had not seen him yet. She was singing AND playing piano without getting chocked up, he stayed back and listened to her:

_ I've been wishin' for something missin'_

_ To fill this empty space,_

_ To show the person behind the curtain,_

_ So you'll understand who I really am,_

_ The me that you don't see,_

_ Is praying there's a chance you still believe,_

_ Tell me that I'm worth it, _

_ I'll prove that I deserve it,_

_ And finally I can be,_

_ The me that you don't see,_

_ To be standing tall_

_ No shadows at all,_

_ That's all I really wanna do_

_ To be a circle of one,_

_ Steppin' into the sun,_

_ Sharin' the light that's here with you,_

_ I'm here with you_

_ The me that you don't see,_

_ Is praying there's a chance you still believe,_

_ Tell me that I'm worth it_

_ I'll prove that I deserve it,_

_ And I can be_

_ The me that you don't see._

"Wow," Austin said out loud without thinking, and Ally jumped. "Austin you scared me! How—much did you hear?" Austin smiled, "not much. But just by the way. I think you're worth it. I hope someday I get to see the you that I don't see. So the duet…"

It was the next week on Wednesday. Austin's try out was that day and Ally was finally somewhat confidant that she could sing in front of . At four o' clock sharp they were both there to find Mrs. Delope sitting in the front row waiting for them, "well Austin, Ally. Good afternoon. I trust you two have been practicing? Yes? Good. Now we've got to do this quickly, I have another pair coming in to try out at four thirty." Austin nodded and walked ally back to the piano, "ready Ally?"

Ally nodded, "I... Think so…"

"Hey… hey look at me ok? We can do this. I believe in you. You can prove that you deserve the trust now." Ally smiled half heartedly, "o—ok." Austin smiled at her, "Atta girl." He walked across the stage as ally began to play.

_When you're on your own drowning alone and you need a rope that can pull you in_

_ Someone will throw it,_

**And when you're afraid that you're gonna brake and you need a way to feel strong again**

** Someone will know it,**

**_ And even when it hurts the most try to have a little hope that someone's gonna be there_**

**_ When you don't,_**

**_ When you don't,_**

**_ If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder,_**

**_ If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile,_**

**_ If you wanna fly I will be your sky,_**

**_ Anything you need that's what I'll be you can come to me,_**

****_**If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder,**_

**_ If you wanna run I'll be your road,_**

**_ If you want a friend doesn't matter when,_**

**_ Anything you need that's what I'll be,_**

**_ You can come to me._**

_ You can come to me, yeah._

They finished as Ally kept her eyes on the piano and Austin. She had made it through and Austin couldn't be happier! He jumped up and down and ran at her, "you did it Ally! I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Delope was on her feet, "amazing chemistry! I assume you know results will be posted by Friday? Well for now you may go…break a leg…" she winked at them and left to go wait for the next couple.

Friday came extremely slow for Austin and even Ally. They were dyeing to see if Austin had gotten the part. Finally when the last bell ran Austin picked up ally in her journalism class and ran with her to the auditorium. They arrived to see a huge huddle of people looking at the cast list. Austin took Ally's arm sending sparks up his arm(though he ignored it) and dragged her through the jumble to the front, " 'scuse me, pardon me, coming through," said ally for Austin because of course she wasn't rude. They got to the front and saw the cast list. The first thing they both saw was:

** TROY BOLTEN: Austin Moon**

Ally shrieked and hugged him then let go awkwardly. Austin looked back at the list to see who would be playing his leading lady and his mouth fell.

**GABRIELLA MONTEZ: Ally Dawson**

* * *

_AN: ooo ally's got herself In a pick hu? not the kind she likes though:) I might post ANOTHER chapter up. so stayed tuned._


	7. Chapter 7: Cassidy Miller

AN: ok so wow. takeout for everyone who has actually read this! cant stress enough how much I love when some one revews I feel so loved!

* * *

"What?!" Ally tried to read the list again but was pushed out of the way by a cocky freshman who always got the parts, with blond hair who was about two inches taller than her. Cassidy Miller. She looked down the list until she got to the part that was Gabriella Montez and her eyes grew wide, "WHAT?! Who the hell is Ally Dawson?!" everyone moved away from Ally ad Austin leaving them in the line of fire. Austin spoke up, "This is Ally Dawson. She's the best singer I've ever heard she—"

"Who are you?" Cassidy had this softer tone to her voice, obviously flirting. Austin was suddenly uncomfortable, "I'm Austin Moon. Troy?" he gestured to the list and he stepped in front of Ally obviously under the impression he was protecting her. Cassidy batted her eyes cutely, "oh wow. Hi. I'm Cassidy Moon—oops I mean Miller," Austin blushed hard but played it off, "r—right. Well as I was saying Ally—"

"I know right? Who s that girl? She sounds like a total push over. I bet she can't even sing. She probably slept with the principal so she could get the part—"a small sob broke the sentence as Ally ran from behind Austin, "Ally wait!" Austin yelled after her but Cassidy stopped him from going after her, "that's her?" she let out a high pitched laugh, "she is so ugly!" Austin turned to her, "you can shut up now." Cassidy was taken aback, "hu?"

"I said you can shut up now. And you can lay off Ally. If I ever hear you talking about her like that again I will hit you. I don't care if you're a girl either." He pushed her away and ran to find Ally.

He looked everywhere and the last place he looked was the place she was (of course). It was the girl's restroom. He heard the sobbing before he heard the voices, "no Trish no, don't hit her. I just…I feel so stupid! How could I think that this was a good idea? This was one big giant mistake! I've got to go and tell Mrs. Delope that I don't want the part! It's not like I could even perform in front of an audience anyway!" Austin was shocked. Trish? As in Dez's friend Trish? How did she know Ally? He paid close attention to the conversation even though he knew it was wrong.

"NO! All this is a sign that you need to take the stage!" please Ally this is what you've wanted for a while! You need a chance to show the world the wonderful person who I have as my best friend!" Best friend? Wait what? He paid more attention, "no! Trish I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Aus—Dallas!" Austin's heart sank. Dallas? The idiot in his math class? "Dallas? What about him?"

"Trish I've had a crush on him since like eighth grade! I can't do this! Cassidy was right! I'm just untalented and ugly—"Austin couldn't stand for that. Ally liking someone else ok yeah it hurts but he would not stand for anyone especially no ally herself to put her down. He walked into the girl's bathroom (thank god only Trish and Ally were in there). They jumped and stared at him. The sight that met his eyes nearly broke his heart. Ally was at the corner slumping on the floor. Eyes red and puffy and her chest heaving with body wracking sobs while Trish sat next to her stroking her hair and trying to get her to calm down. "Uh this is the girl's bathroom bozo! Get out," Trish said to Austin with an angry look. Austin shook his head and then ignored her and walked strait to Ally and she threw her arms around his neck sobbing into his shoulder. He comforted her for as long as she needed then decided he was going to do a better job at protecting her even if I was as a friend.

* * *

AN: another chapter! yay! I hope you guys are liking it. till next time! bye yall!


	8. Chapter 8: you don't see me

_AN: I think this was cute cause I love this song! It describes me and my love life…especially right now._

* * *

It was three weeks later when the first rehearsal was to take place. Cassidy wasn't taking the hint and came and interrupted Austin and Ally every time she could. She happen to be Ally's understudy(but she also had the part of Kelsie) so it wasn't a rare moment when you caught her staring angrily at Ally or longingly at Austin.

Austin had to work hard to keep Ally in the play because she was so scared of what would happen. She didn't want rumors about her going around but Austin really couldn't picture anyone being his leading lady but Ally.

Mrs. Delope walked in to find the entire cast ready to preformed their first scripted practice. "Ah, welcome all to your first rehearsal. I am pleased to inform you that there are may talented student who tried out and amongst you all resided the best," a growl could heard from Cassidy, "and I would like o stat by introducing everyone. I want everyone to go on stage with chairs and get in a circle then we will start with the leads, "she smiled at Austin and Ally, "and go around the circle. You will say your name, your role, then one interesting thing about yourself."

Everyone got up and moved chairs on the stage in a circle then sat down. Austin ended up with Ally on his right, and Cassidy on his left and then Mrs. Delope came to the center. She smiled at the group at large and said, "ok you may go," as she stared at Austin stand.

"Hi…um… I'm Austin Moon. Freshman," he smiled at everyone who had impressed expressions, "I am playing the part of Troy and I can basically play any instrument you give me." He sat back down and looked at Ally for her turn. She was about to stand up when Cassidy beat her to it, "hey everyone. I'm Cassidy, also a freshman and I'll be portraying the role of Gabriella Montez, oh and I love to sing and I'm in a band," she winked at Austin then sat down again scooting her chair closer to his. Austin responded by scooting closer to Ally and standing up again, "uh no. Gabriella Montez is being played by Ally Dawson," the room went quieter still as ally stood up, "uh. Yeah I'm Ally Dawson and I'll be playing Gabriella. I am also a freshman, and I uh write my own songs." And uproar could be heard and Mrs. Delope stood clapping, "oh Allyson! Would you do us the honor of playing one of your songs on the piano?" everyone looked eagerly at her (except for Cassidy of course) as she contemplated her response, "um… I don't know…I didn't have anything prepared or anything—"

"come on Ally, " said Cassidy obviously convinced that Ally was just talk, "let's see how good you really are." Ally turned to Austin and he smiled at her encouragingly mouthing, "just look at me like last time." She turned to the circle and nodded, "splendid! Go on dear, "said Mrs. Delope eagerly.

Ally made her way to the piano and decided to sing an old song she had written about a year ago when she had caught a glimpse of blond hair but the boy(who she had hoped would be Austin) didn't see her.

She took in a deep breath and began to play the slow tune:

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room_

_The one you never notice_

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky_

_Like a picture out of focus_

_I'm the sun in your eyes yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise but you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise and you don't see me_

_I'm so agonized that you don't see me_

_You don't see me._

The room was quiet then broke into applause. Ally blushed as she saw Austin clapping with a slight blush and a knowing look. Maybe it was time to have a serious talk about sixth grade…


	9. Chapter 9: steal your heart

_AN: it's late but here you go bye yall!_

* * *

After practice (where they basically talked about how the whole thing was going to work) was over Austin caught up with Ally, "oh my gosh Ally that was amazing! I think I just saw a part of you that no one has ever seen before, "he said. Ally's smile was visibly forced, "thanks Austin, but I uh have to go…throw up," she said quietly feeling awful. She had never performed in front of so many people and her stomach felt upset, "whoa whoa Ally what's wrong?'

Ally sat down against the nearest wall, "my stomach feels funny," she knew it had something to do with performing but also with Austin having witnessed the song she had written for him. Austin sat down next to her patting her back, "hey it's ok. Calm down it's just the rush you get when you perform!" Ally nodded rubbing her stomach, "Ally… how about you come and practice at my house today? I can get my mom to pick us up and drop you off at your house?" Austin's eyes perked up with hope. Ally looked up into those beautiful eyes she tried so hard to avoid regularly and nodded.

Austin's face lit up with joy, "ok well let me just call my mom! You want me to call your dad? I could ask my mom to inform him for us. They both work at the mall right?" Ally nodded once again still feeling a little off. Austin smiled at her almost our of breath.

"yeah mom? I'm having a friend over. No not a girl friend mom," he isprd into the phone embarrassed, "we are just going to practice for the play for a while. Yeah. Can you tell her dad she's coming over? He works at the mall…sonic boom?" ally confirmed by nodding once again, "yeah at the mall. Tell him we can take her home too please. Ok see you then. Bye. Love you too," he hung up and turned to Ally holding out his hand. She took it holding her stomach that was starting to feel better.

They walked out to wait for Austin's mom and sat in silence for a while until a red Mustang pulled up. Austin stood up and motioned for Ally to follow him. She did and he opened the back door for her. She walked in and moved to the other edge. Austin got in next and closed the door, "hi mom, this is my friend Ally. She's going to play Gabriela in the play." Austin's mom smiled through the mirror, "hi it's nice to meet you Ally. I've heard so much about you."

"mom!"

"Oops sorry," the rest of the ride was filled with Austin's mom talking and Austin's occasional outburst to shut her up before she said something important. They got to Austin's house in about ten minutes. They got out of the car walked into the spacious house. Austin gestured up the stairs and Ally followed him into his room. It was just how she expected it (no that she spent hours at a time imagining how his room would look like "whaaaat?") to be.

It was a neutral blue with instruments everywhere and a twin bed on the side. She walked in awkwardly as Austin sat on his bed, "so this is my room. What do you think?" he gesture with his arms then lay back against the head board. "it's nice." She sat on a chair next to his desk.

"So," he suddenly sat up with a serious expression, "we need to talk."

Ally's heart dropped. What was this about? Did Austin finally realize what a total loser she was? What a dork or smarty pants, or goodie two shoes she was? She stared fixedly at him waiting for him to continue.

He stood up and grabbed a chair to sit closer to her, "well… Ally, if you remember we had the first grade class," where was this going? Ally was seriously confused now, "and also the same sixth grade class, "yeah… "And if you remember… I gave you a note before we left for summer break. I don't know if you ever read it but I'd just like to say… shall I compare thy to a summer's day? Thou art more warm and temperate. That's William Shakespeare by the way."

Ally's eyes popped open. Was he really… "oh and Ally-gator…I still think all the things I said in there and a couple of other things. I have never written a song before but when I met you…well I got this." He stood up and clicked play on the radio next to the bed. A tune started and Austin began to sing:

You're a good girl

The perfect picture of an angle smile from a magazine,

But it's a new world,

And I know so well the side of you no one ever sees,

Hey now baby

No doubt about it girl you drive me crazy,

I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me,

Wanna steal your heart,

Steal your heart,

Call me a criminal,

I won't deny it you make me want it all,

Everything you are,

So lock it up,

Go on and try it,

No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart,

I confess,

I kinda like it that you're innocent,

Keepin' up your guard,

I'll break it down,

So you can't hide it,

No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart.

He ended with a finger heart over his shirt. Ally couldn't help her mouth drop open, "so?" Austin walked up to Ally who was still sitting, "What do you think?" Ally tried to make words come out but nothing happen. "Ally if you don't feel the same way just tell me. Just please say something, "he said touching his pocket.

Ally jumped up suddenly, "no! I—I mean…uh well Austin… I need to give you something," Ally pulled her back pack to her and took out a small pink envelope sealed with a heart shaped sticker that smelled like perfume. Austin took it and slowly opened it. His breath hitched when he saw the slightly less neat hand writing that was clearly Ally's.

He read it over twice before her dare believe it. "So… you answered my note then?" his blush was evident but he kept his cool. Ally did not, "y—yeah. I you know… like you too but I don't want you to think I'm obsessed because I'm not of course I wrote that in sixth grade and I was planning on giving it to you," her babbling put a smile on Austin's face, 'isn't she just adorable?'

He moved forward and kissed her cheek which stopped her babbling immediately and made her cheeks flush, "you talk too much Ally…" then he kissed her again( on the cheek) and went for drinks in the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10 promises and pictures

AN: ok fixed this now I'm sorry I am putting up new chapters today I will make up for this!

* * *

Ally couldn't believe that the whole affair had just happened. She sat there pondering what to do. She touched her cheek shocked, then she pinched her arm with her nails as hard as she could, "ow!" Austin chose that exact moment to come back in with some ice coffee. "what are you doing?" Ally turned to look at Austin shocked, "oh uh nothing," he walked to her setting down the drinks beside her on his desk then he took her arm, "uh…Ally? What's this?" he pointed at the already forming burse. She blushed hard and looked at the ground, "well uh… I kind of needed to see if I was dreaming," Austin heard but he found it adorable she didn't believe this was actually happening, "What was that?"

"I needed to see if this was a dream or not," she mumbled but Austin wanted to hear it clearly, "Come again?"

"I needed to see if this was real!" Austin chuckled then sat next to her putting his arm around her. "Ally I assure you…this is as real as can be." Ally closed her eyes and decide… she might be tempted to open up. Her whole body relaxed a bit into Austin.

They sat for a while just enjoying each other's company, then both Ally's phone and Austin's phone rang.

Austin's read:

Hey baby;) it me just wanted to ask if you were done with that slut?

The number was unrecognized but he didn't have time to ponder on who's it was because Ally jumped up quickly and gasped. Austin saw her eyes began to get watery and he got up to try and comfort her. "Ally what's wrong?"

She pushed him away and sobbed into her hand that were still holding her phone. After a couple of minutes she handed the phone to Austin who took it reluctantly but determined. He saw she had gotten a picture. He opened it and the first thing he noticed was a big pair of boobs poping up covered by two hands… guy hands. He looked up to see who they belonged to and saw Ally's pretty face twisted in pleasure as a guy who was probably twenty five sucked on her neck.

Austin could not believe what he was seeing. Ally could not do that! It just… wasn't like her! He read the caption that said, "Sluty hore! You've been a bad girl Dawson." Austin's heart broke. This could not be real and sure enough if he investigated closely enough he saw that right above the spot where the guy was sucking on her neck the skin tone changed just a bit. It was photo shopped.

The thing was that even if he noticed it, no one would care enough to make sure it was real because no one was in lo-uh…no one liked Ally the way he did. He turned to her and did the first thing that came to mind. He enveloped her in a hug. She did not fight this time, he suspected she didn't have the strength to do so.

Her sobs could have broken the hardest rock and melt the toughest metal, but Austin was neither and was trying really hard to not cry himself, "Ally it's ok! Don't worry we can clear this up! We can fix this ok? Stop crying Alls. Shhh look, I promise you we will get who ever did this," Ally sniffed then looked up at Austin with blood shot eyes and it almost made him melt into a puddle but he held himself together, "whom," she said with a raspy voice from lack of use and the ball of emotion in her throat, "What?"

She gave me a small forced (some what) smile, "whom ever did this to you, not who." I nearly laughed at her. In her darkest moment she's worried about my grammar? "Oh I'm sorry, princess grammar! I was trying to make you feel better you know?" she giggled softly sending a shiver down my back in a good way, "well it worked… a little." She wiped cheek with her sleeve then sat down gracefully on the floor. "Well I'm glad I could do that, so do you want drink the coffee?" Ally nodded and Austin grabbed both cups and handed the fuller one to her. "ok now drink slowly," he said before she had a chance to put the glass to her lips.

"okay…" she began to drink the coffee and her face scrunched up in delight as the sweet liquid touched her taste buds. Then she felt something hit her teeth and she bit down softly on it. She put the cup down and pulled it out of her mouth. It was a small ring with a heart shaped lock setting with small pink diamonds. The band it's self was gold and was soft. She guessed it must have cost him a lot because the color wasn't rubbing off.

She looked around for a napkin but when she didn't find one she used her shirt to dry it and gaped. "Austin what is this?" Austin's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "well Ally I know this may not be the best time but…do you maybe… want to uh…go steady?"

Ally couldn't stop staring at the ring in her hand, "Austin you didn't have to do this… you didn't have to get me this… oh my gosh…" her eyes had new tears in them which he hoped were tears of joy, "I know Ally, but I just wanted to tell you that I really am not interested in anyone but you…I just want to be with you… ever since sixth grade."

Ally wiped her eyes again then slipped the ring on her right ring finger, "when I get a chain I'll wear it around my neck… thankyou! And yes." Austin jumped up from where he was sitting and pulled her up with him, "seriously?" she nodded softly as Austin hugged her. "One last thing I need to show you," he pulled the neck of his shirt down slightly and she saw a long chain which he pulled out. On it was a ring slightly bigger than hers with the same band except his had a small blue key on the center. He picked it up and clicked it into place in her lock, which turned out to be a locket with a small picture of Austin.

Ally smiled, momentarily forgetting the picture, she hugged his neck tight on her tippy toes and just as their lips were going to meet, Austin's mom barged into the room, "alright kids time for Ally to go home! Oh…did I interrupt something?"

"Mom I already did it it's ok. Well um let go drop her off?"

"oh no, mister you are going to finish your home work I will go drop off Ally," she turned to Ally who had let go of Austin as soon as the door opened, "come on sweetie." Ally nodded and taking her bag followed Austin out of the door and into the car.


	11. 11Freckles, Curly, Pancakes, and Pickles

_AN: and another one_

* * *

Trish's phone buzzed signaling she had a text. She put it off for a couple of minutes when she got another one, "alright I'm going I'm going." She picked it up and it read 'Freckles'. Dez. She saw the text:

_ How's the plan going so far?_

Trish sighed. Having a secret plan was so exhausting! She had not only single handedly taken Ally's book but also put it back exactly where it had been so Ally would not suspect a thing. She had figured out – as she had hoped—that Ally did have a crush on Austin but was too scared to tell anyone because she thought Austin didn't like her.

She texted Dez who suggested they have secret names for each other which she accepted reluctantly. His was Freckles while her's was Curly. She told him to tell Austin that Ally felt the same way about him and Dez and Austin quickly came up with an amazing plan for Austin to talk to Ally. She also had to make sure that Ally got the part of Gabriella Montez and told that drama teacher (what was her name? Cantaloupe?) That she misheard Ally and that she would love to be in the play.

The she was also worried about the bitch ho was hunting Ally down and tried hard constantly to hold back her anger. She typed the hasty reply:

**Fine Freckles. What do you want? I have home work to do?!**

Trish was going to put her phone down when it rang once again! She was tempted to fling the phone and brake it but she held back:

_Oh well I just thought you'd like o know that Pancakes and Pickles are now dating!_

He also insisted on giving Austin and Ally nicknames though they weren't directly involved. She got excited as her brain processed what she had just read. Everything was going according to plan! So far…. What could go wrong?

** Oh my gosh! This is great! Anything else?**

This time it took Dez a while to answer and she got a bad feeling that what ever it was that was holding him back was not good news.

_ Well…I got a text ad well… I think you might want to see this._

It took a while longer and Trish kept getting nervous. Then her phone rang again and her fears were confirmed. It was a picture of "Ally" top naked and with some guy who was in his mid twenties with his hands over her chest and giving her one heck of a hicky, but on closer inspection she realized that the skin color changed quite a bit on the neck and she realized it was a fake.

** What the hell! Who sent you that picture?**

Dez quickly typed back:

_ I didn't know at first but when I traced the number…it lead to… Cassidy Miller._

If steam could come out of people's ears the fire alarm would be going off in Trish's room. She was so mad she was seething! Oh she had it coming to her, that slut was going to WISH that she was being burnt alive.


	12. blinding light in this darkness

_AN: here the next chapter I've just got to think of ways to keep the story going because I have the general idea but I can't figure how to make it flow..._

* * *

The ride home with Austin's mom went a lot smoother than Ally thought it would. They talked for a while and they defiantly hit it off finishing with Mrs. Moon saying, "Oh please call me Mimi Ally and I'm so glad to see you again!" she drove away leaving Ally in a state of shock. Had this all just happen?

She walked into her house trying to hide her smile. She didn't want her parents teasing her so she just had to wait a while to tell them. This was going to be a long week.

Austin lay down on his bed blindly. 'Wow,' he thought to himself giddy with happiness, 'I just did that! I just asked the girl of my dreams to be my girlfriend!' he grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it then screamed with happiness. Then he remembered the text he had gotten. He picked up his phone determined to see who was hurting his girl…hm…his girl. A small smiled appeared on his face as he thought those words, 'I like the sound of that,' he wiped the smile of his face as e texted the number back.

_Who is this?_

**Oh like you don't know;)**

_No seriously who is it?_

**Oh baby it Cassidy.**

Ohhh. That little—

**So are you done with that slut?**

Austin tried hard to control his anger to no avail.

_DO NOT CALL HER THAT!_

**Oh sorry babe! I'm just calling her what she is! What whore would get involved with a twenty five year old!**

That's when Austin began to get suspicious. How did Cassidy know the age of the guy in the picture?

_ Look if you know what's good for you, you will do a couple of things. 1: stop calling Ally A slut Whore or any other adjective that would be used to describe you. 2: don't call me Babe or baby or any other stupid nickname because I'm not yours. And 3: leave Ally the fuck alone!_

Once Austin clicked send he felt much better. He decided that maybe it would be a good idea to text his… girlfriend. The smile was back.

(_Austin_/**_Ally_**)

_Hey beautiful :)_

**_Oh hey babe ;)_**

Sure she felt weird but it was a good weird. Besides she was too caught up with how he called her beautiful!

_:) What's up gorgeous?_

**_Nothing much handsome :) and you?_**

Then Austin got a text from _that_ number again. He forced himself to read it instead of ignoring it like how he first planned on doing.

**Ok what the hell got into you? Is it because you have to practice with HER?**

_Ok that's it! CASSIDY STOP TEXTING ME YOU AND ME! THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! SO YOU CAN STOP TRYING TO DOWN GRADE ALLY BECAUSE THE MORE YOU DO IT THE LESS I LIKE YOU! GOODBYE!_

He erased the conversation then checked to see if he had any messages from Ally. He had three. He clicked her conversation (which was in pink) and the pink bubbles said:

**_Austin?_**

**_Austin?_**

**_Ok…well I'll just see you later then. Goodnight…_**

He sighed. Damned Cassidy! She had made him miss a conversation with Ally! If only she didn't go to that school! He quickly typed an answer then changed into his pjs (which were his boxers and a white undershirt) then turned out the lights and went to sleep, thinking of his girlfriend. And queue the smile.

Ally on the other hand lay in her bed on her side in her purple and white pajamas a little bit upset. Why had Austin not answered? Maybe he was busy or something, but he could have at least say goodnight. Oh well maybe they could talk tomorrow. She was just about to doze off when she heard her phone vibrate on her bed side table.

She groaned but slowly turned to look at the blinking blinding light in the darkness. She grabbed her phone and saw the small notice said:

Message from:

Austin Moon3333

She sighed happily, and then opened the text. Her heart stopped as she began to read and in her mind's eye…or…ear… she could hear him saying those words to her.

_ Ally I am so sorry. I will talk to you tomorrow I promise! We have the whole weekend why wait for school? Would you maybe like to…uh go get some Starbucks tomorrow? Yes? Ok ;)(notice how I knew what you were going to say) meet me at sonic book alright? Ok see you there. Goodnight sweet dreams (hope I'm in them) bye darlin'_

She smiled into her pillow setting down her phone once again and sleeping soundly dreaming of a night with blond surfer hair and a princess with brown eyes who waited for her true love.

* * *

_AN: ok if you guys have any suggestions guys I will try and put them in. just tell me how you want it to play out i'll give you a shout out!_


	13. a date set and a surprise guest

_AN: hey guys sorry I have not posted it's just that I have EOCs this whole week and I haven't had time to write! I'm still going to try to post as much as possible! _

* * *

The next day Ally woke up happy. She still had to convince herself that it all had really happened. Then her phone buzzed again. She scrambled for it and saw it said:

Message from:

Austin Moon3333

She smiled and opened the message.

_Morning beautiful:)_

She typed a quick reply:

**_Austin! You're making me blush!_**

_That's kind of my intention;)_

**_Aww! Well what time do you want me to meet you?_**

_How about at four?_

Four? Oh my gosh four!? That's only four hours from now! Stupid sleep! It had robbed her of precious time to get ready! She type a quick yes then ran to her kitchen sipped a yogurt smoothie, then back to her room. She didn't know where to start! She had so much to do and so little time! She decided to first take a deep breath then take a shower, that way she had time for her hair to dry while she chose her clothes.

When she got out she wrapped her hair in a towel for a while then untangled her hair and left it to air dry. She wrapped the other towel around her bust and walked out ready for the hard part.

Austin sat I his room waiting for it to be four. He looked at the clock, he had texted Ally at 12:01 and now it was…12:02. Did time really go that slow?

Did time really go that fast? Ally looked at the clock it was now 12:39 and she still didn't know what she was going to wear! She looked and looked and looked yet she couldn't find what to wear! Finally she came up with a soft pink chiffon skirt that went down to four inches above the knee, with a fitted teal shirt that was three quarters of her arms and some four inch heels(hey Austin was super tall!). She slipped into her outfit then ran to her restroom checking the clock. 2:09! She had to hurry!

Time went soooooooo slowwwwwww! Austin sat on his bed after watching the Simpsons for a while he went back to his room. This was taking forever! Maybe he should have set the date earlier, I mean he was ready and Ally probably was too, besides it was coffee right? What was it now? Ugh! 2:10! It was almost like this whole time seconds had become minutes and minutes hours and hours days! This was taking so long!

This was taking so long! She turned on her straitener and sprayed her hair with heat protector then combed it again making sure it was easy to go through. She separated her hair up so she could start on the bottom. She took her now hot straitener and began to curl her hair. It took her longer than she had predicted! When she checked the time again it was 3:49! She ran around for her makeup bag and put on some mascara and blush but that was it. Then some lip-gloss and when she checked her time again… it was four.

Finally! I told Ally to meet me at Sonic Boom and even though I said four she was still not here. I looked around but no sign of my girl friend (smile-damn it!). Then he turned his head and his eyes popped out and his mouth hang open, "hey Austin…"

* * *

_AN: oooo is it Ally who has our hero in shock...or is it someone...more...sinister? muahahahahahahaha! I'm weird and I loves it! love yall!_


	14. Austin makes a SPLASH!

_AN: hey guys I'm back! I'm glad you guys are liking this story cuz I honestly thought no one would like it and thank you for the reviews! hope you all like this chapter! and as they say in Texas! Go big or go home!_

* * *

"Hey Austin…" this was not good. He had been waiting all this time to finally be with Ally and then the worst person who could have showed up… did. And no it wasn't the bitch Cassidy, but that would have been preferable over this! He could feel his mouth open wide…this was not good! So not good!

"Well say something Babe! I haven't seen you in what? Two years and you don't say anything?" it was the queen bee-itch, Tammy. She was Austin's first girl friend but he quickly regretted that desertion when 1) he realized he still had feelings for Ally (who he had honestly thought he'd never see again) and

2) She became so cling it made wet surfer's shirts seem like a jacket seven sizes too big.

He forced himself to say something, "He—hey Tammy. Wh—what are you doing here? And when are you leaving?" he mumbled the last part but he had the strange impression she had heard him. Her big round sunglasses that took up half her perfect face moved up a smidge when she smiled with her small plump red lips, "oh darling! I'm just visiting the love of my life is that a crime?" Austin's whole body froze. Love of her life? What the f—

"so how are you? Missed me?" Austin could think of tons of answers but the one that came to mind first was probably to rude to say out loud and besides he didn't want Ally's dad to hear him and ruin his chance at a happy life. "uh…Tam why don't you uh…I'm fine? But uh…I kind of have some where to be right now so why don't we catch up later?" Tammy's perfect face fell into a prefect pout as she put her sun glasses in her hair like a hair band reviling her large, round, emerald green eyes that made Austin think of medusa, "Aww but Austy! I haven't see you in years can't you just re schedule?"

She stuck her leg in between his legs and rubbing her thigh against his. It took all his will power to push her back away from him, "uh sorry but no this thing I have to do is way to important to re schedule—" Tammy looked heartbroken as she played with her way to short dress that if she leaned down just a tiny bit you could see her panties. Austin swallowed the ball in his throat then took two steps back thinking about Ally, " Am I not important enough for you Austy baby? Don't you love me anymore?" she stepped up to him then got on her tip toes and began kissing his neck, he tried not to moan, "T—T—Tammy!"

"Tammy?" they broke apart as another familiar voice yelled the name. Austin shut his eyes praying it wasn't who he thought it was, "Tammy? What the…Austin? What is going on?" he slowly opened his eyes but the shot open when he heard Tammy say, "Oh hey Ally! I see you plucked the brows and got rid of the braces ooo and the glasses to sweetie good for you. "Austin spoke up, "you two know each other?"

Tammy spoke first, "yes. Me and," he paused, made a disgusted look at Ally then turned back to Austin, "that met at Arts and crafts camp. She totally liked this total dweeb but he liked me instead, talk about gro-o-oss!" Austin's face scrunched up, was it really possible that they knew each other? Yes it was a small world.

"Hey! Eliot was not gross! He was sweet and nice and charming, and you should have felt lucky he liked you!" Austin's stomach churned with jealousy, he cleared his throat but the girls continued at it as they made their way out of the store where Tammy was walking and Ally was following yelling after her. Austin had no choice but to follow.

"Tammy what is the matter with you!? Why do you always have to take what I want? I wanted Eliot and you took him, I have Austin and you're trying to take him too! What is your deal?" Tammy stopped in front of the mall fountain and turned to Ally, "Pu-leezz! Like he would ever like you! And Hon the thing is… I don't want what you want but what you want wants me." Her face turned into a satisfied smirk as Ally was left speechless and Austin thought it was time to cut in.

He walked in between them then yelled, "Girls! We are in the middle of the mall and—" but he didn't finish his sentence because Tammy had turned around and her hair had wiped him in the face and while that temporarily blinded him… SPLASH! Both girls shrieked, "Austin!"

* * *

_AN: Tammy is an evil witch! oh well I made her that way! so please review if possible! it makes my day to see those I literally just wake up and I think about them! please keep it up! love yall!_


	15. one ruened date

_AN: hi! i'm back! sorry ive been so busy with finals and guess what they continue through next week! anyway! here you go!_

* * *

"AUSTIN!" he splashed into the fountain while the girls watched. Ally leaned forward and held her hand out. Austin was thrashing around and splashing water everywhere yelling, "Agh! Help! I can't swim well!"

He splashed some water onto Tammy and she flinched, Ally smirked, "Austin! It's like two feet of water! You six feet tall!" he stopped splashing and looked down, "oh you're right," he stood up and then took Ally's hand and climbed out of the fountain. Tammy glared at Ally then turned her attention to Austin and plastered this huge smile on her face, "So Austy…want to show me around? Austin looked at Tammy a bit disgusted but she didn't seem to pick it up, "Uh… Tammy sorry but I kind of have a date to get to." He was about to turn around and leave with Ally but Tammy screeched in her best fake happy voice, "Yeah with me! Remember? You promised me you would take me on a date when we saw each other again! You're not going to go back on your promise are you?"

Austin stepped up to Tammy reluctantly, "look Tammy I have enough girl problems as it is. Please just leave me alone. We are through and that promise was not set in stone and besides I remember you rejecting my offer." Her ridiculously perfect face fell into a small cute pout…stupid cute, "But Austy! I was younger and stupider! Please take me back! I know you still have the hots for me!" she put her hand on his muscular arm and squeezed it a little, Austin pulled his arm away, " Tammy I already have a girlfriend and I have a date with her as in right now so can you just please leave?"

Tammy finally took off her sunglasses and put them on her head as she looked Ally up and down, "_that…_is your girlfriend? Well if you could call that a girl then I guess…but when you get tired of…it you can come looking for a real girl."

That had really put a damper on things but Austin and Ally proceeded to Starbucks and got their drinks. Ally a tall mocha frap, and Austin a Venti strawberries and cream. They sat in one of the lounges and Ally was being unusually quiet, " what's wrong Alls? If the coffee's wrong then we can ask for another one—"

"No. it's not that. It's…Do you really think what Tammy said? I mean are you going to get tired of me and just go back to her? I can see why you would do it I mean she is extremely pretty and much more fun to be with than me I presume and there's the whole sexually thing that I don't even want to talk about—" Austin had been steadily getting red and he finally decided to interrupt her, "Ally! No Tammy is just a spoiled rich kid who thinks she can get whatever she wants and doesn't give a biscuit if she hurts anyone's feelings, yeah I fell for her once but it was a mistake and no one is better than you! I'd rather be here with you now then with Tammy."

"but Austin people have been saying the same things about me and I mean even the picture that they made of me…I just…I feel like…I'm just not good enough for you or your statues…" she looked down and Austin could barley believe his ears, "you? Not good enough for me? No way! I'm not good enough for you Ally! There is no one who could make me smile like you or make my heart beat a mile a minute! You are the reason I wake up early every morning!"  
Austin didn't get to continue because a small girl had flung herself at him, hugging his neck. He hugged back as soon as he realized it was Ally. Yeah that was well worth nearly peeing his pants because he didn't know how she'd react to what he felt for her.

* * *

_AN:so...review review review please and thankyou!_


End file.
